


Days off

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, date, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: On the days off Kakashi often lets Sukea take over. While Sukea enjoyed walking around chattering with new people, eat good food, have a drink until he took a picture of one Maito Gai and his friends. Somehow this leads to a date that turned into a heated night.A birthday gift for a friend!





	1. Chapter 1

Two days off. 

Laying there in bed looking up at the ceiling after waking up slowly Kakashi blinked as it had been a long time since he he had been able to just sleep without worry. After putting up some seals around his apartment the Shinobi had drunk some sleepy time tea as he read one of his favorite books before falling asleep. 

Now awake the silver-haired man sat up slowly letting the blanket roll off him. Rubbing his face for a few seconds he got up to get ready. After brushing his teeth and freshen up Kakashi walked over to his closet pulling out a box that was hidden in the back under some shoe boxes. Placing it on his bathroom counter he opened it taking out the items he needed. 

A brown wavy wig was set aside, the purple makeup, some contacts lens along with the purple makeup. Going back to the closest he pulled out some gray sweatpants, a long green coat, a simple white shirt along with a long scarf. 

Once back Kakashi set everything up before changing into the gray sweatpants. Pulling on the shirt he pushed down at it smoothing out some of the wrinkles. Looking at the mirror he blinked a few times his mind a bit blank. 

Reaching over Kakashi picked up the contacts opening them. Carefully putting each on in he blinked a bit making sure they were incorrectly. Looking in the mirror he looked down at the purple makeup. Pickin it up he started working on his eyes making sure it perfect over each eyelid. 

Reaching into the box he pulled out two purple stripes so working them under his eyes hiding his scar on his left side. Carefully applying the next one Kakashi started relaxing a bit more as tension started to leave his body. Next, he picking up the wig looking it over, brushing it out a bit before taking a good amount of time to get it on just the way he likes it. 

Looking up into the mirror someone who was different from Kakashi Hatake the brunette smiled a bit clearing his throat a little bit testing it until it was lighter, different, not one most people would notice. 

For an as long moment, his eyes dimmed body becoming still. 

Smiling Sukea leaned forward palms on the counter a laugh in his voice. “Aah, it’s been so long since I was able to come out and play. Next time don’t wait so long. I was getting restless. Now then… Camera,” 

Moving back to the box excitedly Sukea pulled out the camera smiling, his eyes turned up like half moons as he held it to his chest. Setting it down gently he grabbed his coat swinging it around him. Picking up the scarf moving it around his neck while humming Sukea moving back to grab his camera hurrying back to the closet. 

“You forgot our shoes,” Sukea pulled out a boxes slipping the normal sandles one, tapping on foot to make sure that it was on correctly. Standing up he stretched a bit grabbing a small pack tucking it into his inner pocket to his coat. Buttoning it up his coat Sukea walked to the door ready to leave. “I can’t wait to go see what’s new around here,”

\--

Snapping a picture of the display of sweets Sukea stood up looking at the worker with a smile winking at him. “Thank you for letting me take some pictures,” 

“It’s no problem,” The man grinned back moving back to take out some a dango he offered it to Sukea. “Here, on the house,” 

“Thank you,” Taking it with a smile Sukea took a bit with a smile turning to leave. “Have a good day,” 

Ignore the man who was supporting probably trying to ask him something about staying talking to him more. Whatever it was Sukea wanted to get more pictures of the day. Slowly eating the dango slowly as he looked around Sukea stopped to take a few snaps of leaves falling from a tree. 

Once done with the sweet he tossed the stick into a nearby trash can. Looking around trying to pick what to do next, go to a store to buy something to eat? Maybe go walk around the marketplace? Maybe go see a movie? 

Looking all around Sukea came to a stop thinking about getting real food instead of a simple sweet dango. Walking up to the bar and restaurant he walked in smiling they shouted out a welcome. 

Going up to the bar leaning forward on it he smiled eyes closed. “Hello~! Can I have some sake and… hm, let’s see- Ah! One house special please!”

“Coming right up!” The chef called setting a sake bottle along with a cup down. “Here you go,” 

“Thank you,” Sukea tilted his head pouring some drinking it smiling widely. “Ah, it’s perfect!” 

Taking another drink slower this time Sukea looked around curiously at the place. It was a very nice place, big space, plenty of seating for anyone coming to eat. Music was playing, a nice list of songs that he happened to enjoy. 

Putting the little cup down Sukea picked up his camera looking through the pictures he had taken that morning. Walking around he had snapped some pictures of people, animals some things when up close look like another world. One was of a shop zoomed in on a music box with a little dancer. 

As a plate was set down in front of him Sukea smiled thanking the chef before putting his camera away to start eating. Humming at how good it was he picked up another bite eating while he looked around watching people having fun. 

As he ate the door had opened again, a new group of people walking in as the chef called out in greeting that was returned with a familiar loud voice that Sukea knew. Well, he heard it often but Kakashi never liked to let him out too much to meet his rival properly. 

Looking over just as he had popped in another piece of the food into his mouth. A part of him could feel Kakashi trying to come out now that Gai had shown up. Frowning Sukea turned back around pulling his scarf up to his mouth. 

“Calm down, I never get to come out,” It was barely a whisper that he could hear himself. “I know you don’t want me to meet anyone you know, calm down,”

The push calmed down, just a small nudge to remind him that this upset Kakashi, which shouldn’t have happened but then again Kakashi often got upset whenever he was out having fun and Gai showed up. 

Now that he had time to sit there and really think about it Kakashi only acted like this with the other man. Just Gai seemed to upset him to a few times where Sukea had been forced back into his mind one time. 

That had been horrible. 

They had happened to see Gai with someone else, another that Gai seemed to have a great time with that had triggered Kakashi own self-doubt and insecurities to the sudden pain push of him coming back, running back home before Sukea even had a chance to push his way back out of the distraught mind. 

Glancing back over Sukea shrugged taking another drink trying to calm the other down. After all, they were here to have a good time! Sighing going back to eating, it was so good too, why did Kakashi start acting up? Jeez, it was fine. 

Still, he could hear the group since they hadn’t sat too far off. It took a bit before Sukea understood that the two people with Gai where his old teammates. Genma and Ebisu he thinks their names are? 

A nudge prompted Sukea that, yes, those names were correct. Smiling a little bit more he took a few more drinks. The warmth of the alcohol relaxing them both. With the last bit his meal gone Sukea took out some money paying for the food. 

Waiting for his change he snaps a picture of the trio before taking his change leaving. Walking out of the place he took out his camera again turning it on ready to take some more pictures while the sun was up. 

“Hey, you,” A voice called. “You took our picture.”

Turning around Sukea paused seeing the three who had been inside. He realized that it had been Genma who spoke. He wasn’t sure how they had known so Sukea turned around looking at them with a smile even though he could feel Kakashi anxiety spiking. 

“Yes, I did,” Sukea smiled a bit. “I like taking pictures of everything.”

“Well, that is wonderful and youthful!” Gai grinned holding out his hand. “We are still Jonin of the Leaf, so I need to delete that picture.” 

Holding his camera to his chest Sukea pouted a little. “I didn’t mean any harm. I can delete it,” 

“We’re still going to need to see it,” Ebisu spoke up nodding as he pushed his glasses a little more on this face. “Official Shinobi business.”

“...Hm,” Sukea frowned slowly handing it over. He forgot that since he wasn’t a shinobi that taking pictures wasn't allowed. Handing it over he folding his arms behind his back waiting to see what they’d do. “Can you leave the rest of the pictures on?” 

“Of course, just that with us has to go,” Gai grinned as he opened a folder with the pictures. He deleted the one with them even though it captured their friendship then scrolled a bit to make sure none was left or if it had uploaded somewhere else. Once he was sure he handed the camera back giving a thumbs up. “Thanks! Just so you know next time, civilians can’t take our pictures without permission.” 

“Sorry, I didn’t know. Next time, I’ll be sure to ask,” Taking the camera back he smiled bowing a little. “Have a good day,” 

“You as well!” Gai called as the three them headed back in. 

Turning around Sukea walked on as he tried to calm the spiking anxiety and uneasiness that Kakashi was causing. It made him a bit sick feeling what the other was going through. Pulling up the scarf to hid his mouth along with trying not to throw up the meal he had joyed Sukea mumbled. 

“Stop, it’s fine. You worry too much, nothing happened,” Sukea willed them down so he would throw up. Today was his day to have fun. “Stop trying to ruin this, we’re fine- No, I’m going to the memorial, that place gives me the creeps.”

Shaking his head Sukea looked around thinking about where to go next. Stopping a few shops that looked new he decided to look around. Going to window shop at one he smiled leaning down when someone tapped him on the shoulder. 

Looking up he paused. “Oh, hello.” 

“Hello!” Gai grinned giving a thumbs up. “About earlier I really liked that photo, so I talked to my friends about getting one done. If you don’t mind taking one of all three of us?” 

“I wouldn’t mind at all,” Smiled Sukea even though he felt Kakashi lurch trying to break out but they couldn’t have a freak out here. If Kakashi ran home then the three shinobi would follow to find out what’s going on. Pushing Kakashi down was hard but Sukea managed gulping a little. “Where do you want the picture taken?”

“Over there, by the fountain!” Gai pointed out where the others were standing having a conversation or telling a joke by the looks of it. “Thank you for agreeing.” 

“It’s no problem,” Walking over the tension in his mind rising Sukea cleared his throat. “So, are you all good friends?” 

“The best! My team and I have been together since childhood!” Gai spoke proudly. “Genma! Ebisu! He has agreed to take our picture!” 

“Awesome,” Genma went to sand on Gai’s right side and Ebisu to the left. It’s been a few years since we’ve had a new one.” 

“Agreed,” Ebisu smiled a bit. 

Lifting the camera Sukea focused in on them as they stood there smiling. He had to smile a bit noticing that the other two were smaller then Gai, but to be fair that man was not only taller he was wide with muscles from all those years of constant training. Hell, his Jonin jacket wasn’t even zipped because it didn’t fit because of the muscles. 

“Alright, smile!” Sukea snapped two before walking over fighting Kakashi’s every never to run. “Is this alright?”

The three leaned over to see. All of them seemed to love the photo. Sukea smiled offering to go get it made. Unfortunately, Gai said he’d go with him that way after the picture was printed out three times they could delete the originals. 

“Oh, that’s good, I don’t want you in trouble,” Sukea joked as they walked along. “So, I’m Sukea. And you are?”

“I’m Maito Gai!” The jonin grinned. “So, Sukea, would you mind if I took you to dinner tonight?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Uh, for dinner?” Sukea paused looking at him with an now nervous feeling. “Do you not want to spend more time with your friends?” 

“They have things to do, besides I think you’d be wonderful company! Tell me, do you often take such grand pictures?” Gai asked as they walked along towards the printers. “Or is it just a hobby?” 

“It’s a hobby that I really love,” A small nodded Sukea smiled as they entered the shop. He set up the memory card letting it load before printing three copies of the picture. Handing them over as Gai looked them over before paying. “I could have gotten them for you,” 

“It’s alright, I asked for them, I should pay,” Gai smiled at him as he tucked the pictures into his Jonin jacket. “So, I haven’t seen you around here before. Are you new?”

“Sort of? I come once and a while to take pictures and enjoy my time off,” Nodding Sukea as he would towards the door. “Well, then, I wanted to take some more pictures before dinner tonight. How about you tell me where to meet you? That way you don’t have to wait for me.”

“I don't’ mind tagging along. I’m curious about how you find things to take pictures of and where,” 

Was Gai keeping an eye on him? It was one picture that had caused this turn of events, still, Sukea was going to have to calm Kakashi down before they vomited all their food up. It wasn’t like this was bad or that is was an inconvenience. Honestly, Sukea loved meeting people, it was Kakashi who couldn’t stand the thought. 

Smiling a little Sukea cleared his throat. “Well, would you like to go see the marketplace? I want to pick a few things for later in the week.”

“Of course!” 

Run. Leave. Now.

“Will you hold my camera for a minute?” Sukea asked handing over his most precious possession. “I need to run to the restroom.”

“It’s not a problem!” Gai grinned. 

“Thank you,” Sukea smiled waving as he calmly walked towards the public restrooms but the second he got into the place the brunette ran to a toilet hand over his mouth as his stomach churned violently. He barely made it to the stall before vomited all of the contents of his stomach out. “Ugh!” 

Once done Sukea coughed grabbing some paper to wipe his mouth. Going to the sink he washed out his mouth before drying off. Once done wiping his mouth, a bit upset that his eye make-up had gotten smudge from the tears that had formed from throwing up he glared. 

“What is wrong with you!! We were fine, it’s just dinner!” Pointing at the mirror tapping his Sukea glare. “You need to calm the hell down. I was fine, I can handle this situation, you need to stop. Just calm down, sleep, do anything but stop pushing at me, I’m trying to enjoy my time out! I mean it Kakashi- Stop whining!” 

Shaking himself Sukea took in a few deep breathing trying to calm them both down. Walking over of the restrooms he walked back over to Gai looking a bit pale even though he held himself upright. 

“Thanks for holding my camera,” Taking the camera back Sukea tucked it away not feeling like taking pictures anymore after that mess. “How about we head to the market?” 

“Of course, let's be on our way!” Gai nodded as he walked with the others. “How do you come into photography?”

“Huh? Oh, well, no one’s ever asked me that before,” Humming a bit Sukea looked up in thought. “I just wanted to capture something one day. Just a moment in time that I was enjoying. There was a store close by so I picked up a disposable camera. Took about seven pictures just to make sure that it would come out good, then after that, I took photos of anything I could see that way I wouldn’t waste film… I ended up having a lot of fun, so I bought a fancy one,”

“The one you have?” 

“No, I had a simple one at first, then I kept upgrading,” Sukea started to explain each camera had owned before going up to buying a professional camera that he currently had. As he talked he laughed a little nervously when Kakashi would try to push out again. “Ah, I’m sorry, I'm doing all the talking. All of which is cameras!” 

“I don’t mind,” Gai ginned as they got to the shop. A few things that were selling things to make a mochi’s and other sweets. As they looked over the things they had Gai bought a medium bag that held seven mochis in them. He handed them to the other. “Here, these are for you,”

“Eh? No, it’s alright, you don’t need to buy me anything,” Sukea laughed a little still he took the offered sweets. He had a bit of sweet tooth whereas Kakashi didn't like anything sweet, his other self-hated when he would go out to buy all kinds of sweets. “That was sweet, thank you,” 

“You’re welcome! Do you like Korean Barbecue, Sukea?” 

“I do! It’s one of my favorites thing to eat when I’m out,” 

“How about when we’re done with the market, we go get some?” 

“Sure! I want to do a little shopping,” 

\--

After spending a little over twenty minutes in a store for some new clothes, Sukea had ended up finding a new camera section. Therefore the man started looking over everything, asking every question he could about the new equipment along with a new case, of course, some more file, a new lens that looked a lot crisper than his old ones. 

All in all the only reason that Sukea was pulled away from going to find more things was Kakashi who was growing aggravated now that Sukea had apparently started ignoring Gai, which, to Sukea’s surprise, he had. 

“Ah, I’m so sorry!” Going over to the man in green who had been there the whole time he bowed a little feeling embarrassed that he had ignored someone even without meaning to. “I didn’t mean to be rude, I just got excited about the cameras,” 

“It’s alright, I noticed how much you enjoyed them!” A laugh was loud and deep but as didn’t seem upset. “Do you want to look around more?” 

“Well-”

NO. 

Damn, Kakashi, calm down. He was so noisy today. “I think I’m done for today, I think I’ll just pay for these then we can go,” 

When they walked up to the counter with the worker ringing up the items as Sukea watched the price go up and up. Alright, that might be little more than he wanted to spend. Then again just a week ago Kakashi had shelled out over three hundred for a special edition of Make out Tactics. 

Once the price was told Sukea winced a little laughing nervously going to pull out his pouch of money when a hand reached over handing the money to the cashier who rang it up. For a second Sukea had no idea what happened. 

“Wait. No!” Turning around Sukea looked at Gai with a frown. “You didn't have to do that! That was way too much to pay for a stranger’s things!” 

“I run enough missions to pay for it, it’s nothing, I promise,” Grinned Gai taking the bag handing it to Sukea. “Here, besides, your photos are amazing! It’s such a youthful passion that it would be a shame for you to have the best!” 

A warmth filled in his heart was it him or Kakashi, the brunette couldn’t say, still, he smiled happily laughing softly. 

“Thank you, Gai!” Leaning over he kissed the man’s cheek. “That was the sweetest thing anyone’s done for me.” 

Standing up stiff Gai’s face turned red before clearing his throat. “Uh, It as noting! Well, shall w-we get going!?” 

“Sure,” Holding the bag to his chest as they walked Sukea couldn’t help but reach other to take Gai’s hand, maybe it was something in the gesture but Gai looked at him for a long second before grinning widely as he started to drag Sukea along. “Whoa, wait for me, haha!” 

“So, Sukea how about after dinner, you come back to my place?”

“Hm? For what?” Sukea asked confused but then he saw that look in Gai’s face and he blushed softly. “Sure, I’d like that.” 

Kakashi did not like that.


	3. Chapter 3

The food was wonderful, cooking it was fun as well as chattering to Gai about what that Shinobi did during his training along with his team. It wasn’t like Sukea normally came out during missions, choosing to stay hidden letting his counterpart deal with all that mess. 

Flipping the mat over Sukea took a piece that was cooked blowing it a little then dropping it in the house sauce before eating the bite. It was really good! A little upset he hadn’t eaten at this place before he placed a few more onto the grill. 

“How do you find time to train team and yourself?” He asked picking up some peppers to cook them a little. “Is that a little too much? Then running missions?” 

“Not at all! I’ve trained hard to be able to do what I must,” Gair grinned as the drinks got to their table. He poured them each a small think of Sake. “Here, enjoy! It’s been a while since I’ve been in good company.” 

Well, Kakashi was offended. He was good company! 

Chuckling a little Sukea smiled trying to calm the now ruffled up Kakashi as he took another bite as the two of them continued to talk about this and that. A few times Sukea had clear his throat as Kakashi kept pushing trying to join in the conversation. Strange, normally the shinobi never bothered to join into conversations. 

Clearing his throat Sukea stood up. “Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom.” 

“I’ll order us some more good and drinks!” 

“Wonderful!” Getting up Sukea waved back. “I like the pork,”

Chicken! 

“And chicken please!” Sukea laughed a bit nervously walking back towards the restroom. Once inside he looked around making sure no one else was there before going up to the mirror glaring at it poking the reflection. “Will, cut it out?! You’re so noisy today, this isn’t a time to be trying to talk to him, you can do that when it’s your turn out.”

A minute passed by of Kakashi explaining that since it was Gai he could talk as well as Sukea since he had known him first. 

“Are you serious? I’ve known about him all our lives. Look, if you want to come out then you can come out tomorrow. Two days off remember? Then you can spend time with Gai. What? What do you mean? You can do this too, ya know? It’s not that hard!” Sukea paused listening. “You don’t even need to try that hard to flirt with them, just one line and I can assure you Gai will be all over you… It is not that hard! No, you just relax and watch, I’ll show you how to flirt. Now, let’s go eat some more sake. No, were are not going just eat chicken, that’s your favorite, not mine.” 

Walking out after washing his hands, he had no idea who touched that door to the restroom anyways. Drying them Sukea went back to the table sitting back down smiling as they new order of meat were being placed on the grill. Taking some chopsticks Sukea plucked a few off the grill dipping it into the new sauces. 

“Mm, this ones good,” Picking up another piece of chicken Sukea dipped it into the sauce before holding it out to Gai. “Here, try this,” 

Leaning over Gai took a bite chewing. “It’s delicious! Here, try this one!” 

“Ahh,” Sukea took the bite chewing for a second putting his hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t show the food while he talked. “It’s really good!” 

They continued to talk, mix the food up to create different combos bites along with mixing a few sauces. Once the food and sake had been gone the two had gotten up to leave, Gai paid for the dinner. What Sukea found during was that he didn’t do it in a bragging kind of way just as it was a normal part of how he was, which he probably was. 

Of course, that’s how he is. 

Go to sleep, Kakashi, I got this.

As they walked along the road now that it had grown dark talking about this and that as they made their way towards the Shinobi’s apartment. When they got to the place Gail Unlocked the place. 

Walking in Sukea slipped off his shoes sitting them at the front door. He took the offered house slippers slipping them on tapping them on so they were on. Sitting down his back on the hall table along with taking off his scarf and jacket placing them on the coat rack. Stretching and popping his back Sukea looked around. 

“This is a nice place,” Sukea looked around curiously happy as he waited for Gai to finish putting his things away- well to hang up the jonin jacket. “Have you’ve lived here long?” 

“Since I became a jonin?” 

You know the answer, Sukea. 

And you should be quite, Kakashi. 

 

“So… for a while?” Smiled Sukea as he turned his eyes up as he laughed softly. Opening them he walked a bit closer. There was something about this man that just excited him on levels he couldn't explain. He was just so kind, a good man. Not afraid to stand up for what was right even if it meant risking his life. “So, how about some tea?” 

“Of course this way.” 

You better not be thinking what I think you’re thinking. 

Ignoring the push Sukea followed Gai to the small kitchen leaning against the counter watching listening as Gai talked about his students, how they were doing. It was interesting to hear what the other seemed so passionate talking about them. 

Why are you surprised?

Oh god, Kakashi, please just go! GO!

“Here you go,” Handing over the mug Gai held his own up with a grin as he took a sip of the hot green tea. “Other than photography is there anything else you like to do?”

“I like to bake or rather, I like trying to learn how to bake.” With a small laughed softly. “I made some bread the last but… it turned into a rock.”

“There is always next time! I am sure you’ll get it right soon,”

“Hmm,” With the hum Sukea set his cup of tea down walking over to Gai slowly putting his arms around the larger man looking into his eyes. “So… anything you want to do after tea?”

\--

A surprise to Sukea was how quickly Gai had reacted, enough to send Kakashi to far corners of their mind as the kiss had turned him to goo as those strange arms were the only thing keeping the brunette standing. 

The kiss was so much like the Jonin, hot, passionate strong. God, it felt so good leaving Sukea in dizzy heated stance. Soon he needed to breath only pulling away for a few gulps of air he was pushed up against the wall with hot lips on his neck making him gasp. 

Holding on Sukea was amazing on how those large hands as callous as they were from training seemed to be as gentle as they were strong as they slide under his shirt caressing his body in ways it set overwhelming heat. 

Moaning as Gai lips trailed down his neck to his shoulders Sukea closed his eyes as the shirt he was wearing was pulled off tossed away somewhere on the floor. Soon the hot hand returned running down his body. Heat pooling in his stomach Sukea felt slightly stunned when he because hard so quickly. 

“Ahh!” A hand cupped him palming the form of his pants. Rocking into hand Sukea opened his eyes only to widened them seeing how Gai’s eyes had darkened with heated lush. Letting out another small moan as he was picked up, shockingly easy, Sukea held onto him as he was carried to the bed. Being laid down gently with Gai managing to lower him easily with one arm while the other branches them on the bed. “Oh, you’re so strong…”

“Hard work,” Was the words spoken before Gai sealed their lips together again kissing the smaller male deeply stealing his breath before moving back to look at the blushing panting face. “You’re very beautiful,” 

“Yeah?” The blush was darkening across the pale face as he brought up his hand to caress Gai’s cheek. “And you’re very handsome,” 

Grinning small blush across his face Gai kisses down the man’s jaw peppering butterfly kisses down his throat leaving marks behind. Hands running down the sides squeezing gently. Teasing one perked nub caused Sukea to gasp aching a bit as pleasure made it’s way down to his hard length as it was teased gently. 

Pushing the legs further apart pulling the sweatpants off along with the underwear Gai tossed them off the bed eyes looking over the body under his hands rubbing the hips taking in the scarred body. He touched a few gently hands seeming to take them in not for the first time. 

A sudden push nearly made Sukea pass out as he tried not to groan in pain. “Uhh… something wrong?” 

“You’re just lovely to look at.” 

“Ooh,” Blushing more as the push in his mind settled down Sukea laughed softly. “You’re so   
Sweet.”

A last smiled, gentle than before as Gai leaned down to kiss him again with hands running down the inside of the trembling thighs enough how they twitched a bit. Kissing the side of Sukea’s knee moving them up against the other’s chest. 

Keeping them up with one hand Gai reached down to uncap the lube coating his fingers. Slowly he rubbed the puckered entrance as Sukea let out a gasping moan the shiver being felt from the tips of his fingers. 

Sliding one in slowly Gai pressed in a second one watching for a reaction. Encouraging moans spared him on working the two fingers to stretch his partner. Moving up abit letting the legs fall open as he kissed the lower stomach enjoying as it flexed from the sparks of pleasure that Gai was causing. 

“Ahh, Gai,” Sukea panted covering his eyes as they watered his body relaxing. When the third finger pressed in he let out a mewl of pleasure as he rolled his hips down trying to get more of the wonderful feeling. “Ahh, please, I c-can’t take it anymore,”

“Neither can I.” Gai smiled at him getting up to moving to lube himself up stroking himself a few times. Pressing against the heated entrance he slow pushed passed the ring of muscles moaning deeply in his chest. “You’re hot inside.” 

“Ahh, G-Gai,” Sukea panted laying back his hands gripping the sheets gently as he closed his eyes feeling as hardness pushed into his willing body filling him so good it took his breath away. “Oh, yes…!” 

Once pressed deep inside Sukea’s tight body his cock throbbing against the wet wall making Gai want to thrust hard into him. Willing himself to be still to let the man under him to relax he kissed them again, over and over to keep Sukea distracted. 

Once there the body relaxed more Gai pulled back nearly have way earned a whimper from his lover. Pushing back in setting a slow peace moved in, out driving out some soft gasping moans from the pale man. Grabbing his hips the noble beast started to thrust a slightly faster moving to find those nerves. 

“Ahhh!” Crying out as pleasure waved over him Sukea leg go of the sheets and flying to put his hands over Gai’s gasping. “Th-there! Please, more!”

Leaning down to kiss the other deeply Gai thrust hard pushing Sukea down to be over him as he held those hips tightly making sure that with each movement stuck the sensitive bundle that caused the sounds that smaller male was producing. 

Gasing loud moans rang off the bedroom wall as Sukea was overwhelmed with pleasure his body on fire with the heat of passion that Gai was giving him Leaking from his cock sent more pleasure over him making him just feel so amazing that he thought there was no way he was going to last too much longer. 

Leaning over him Gai kissed Sukea’s neck as he felt the arms wrap around him tightly The movement became more frantcing the need for both of them to be closer to each other, to feel the friction between their bodies was making the world melt around them. 

“Ahh, G-Gai, I c-can’t…!” Sukea cried his trembling hips a sign that he couldn’t hold on to much longer. “Please!” 

“Me either,” 

Gai thrust harder reaching over to wrap his hand over Sukea’s throbbing length stroke it in time with his hard fast throbs causing the smaller male to scream in pleasure tightened around him so suddenly as Sukea came hard. It was enough to push him over the edge with the next two thrusts Gai pressed up against him releasing his seed deep into the body moaning deep in his chest. 

Vision white as he came down Sukea panted hard as he slowly back to the world. He find Gai’s hot breath from his own panting near his neck and the weight of the other man’s solid body brought on an odd sense of joy and comfort as Sukea started to fall asleep feeling heat spread inside him from Gai. 

\--

Moving them around so they were comfortable Gai pulled the blanket over them making sure they were both warm as he stoked the other’s still flushed pink cheek. He wondered if the other had even heard him called out the name Kakashi during their passion filled night.


End file.
